1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to infant support apparatuses, and more particularly to infant support apparatuses capable of rocking motions.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that gentle and regular rocking motions can help to soothe young children. Accordingly, multiple types of devices have been developed to recreate an appropriate rocking motion that can soothe children, which include bouncing apparatuses, travel swings, gliders and rocking apparatuses. However, the existing devices may have some disadvantages. For example, baby cradles may not be easy to collapse for storage or transport. Other rocking supports may have a support structure where the child is placed that is held on support legs at a relatively high position, which may be detrimental to its stability.
Therefore, there is a need for an infant supporting apparatus that is capable of rocking motions, and can address at least the foregoing issues.